


Second Love

by eva6



Category: Macross - All Media Types, 超時空要塞マクロス | Super Dimension Fortress Macross
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: More Macross.





	Second Love

She saw how close they had become, apparently much closer than her and Hikaru were before hand.  
All three of them had worked together to save the universe. She'd focused on singing her heart out, and she had to accept that her relationship with him was over.  
He loved someone else now. He and Misa had developed a strong bond when they were stuck on earth together, leaving a certain singer in the dust.


End file.
